<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by AnotherSPNfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703577">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic'>AnotherSPNfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, migraines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean return from a hunt and Dean finds her in need of some comfort. Written for SPN Dean Bingo and Bi-Weekly Writing Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was curled up in the middle of the mattress. A blanket thrown over her head to block out any light from the already-dark room. Shortly after she’d finished eating breakfast, it had set in. She had lost track of how long she had been laying there, trying desperately to fall asleep.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean had been gone for about two and a half days. Dean had said this hunt was just a quick milk run and she’d opted to stay at the bunker and take the rare opportunity for a little alone time.</p>
<p>She’d spent most of the given time relaxing. While binging movies, she had given herself a manicure and a pedicure. She had also done an exfoliating face mask, which she rarely took the time for.</p>
<p>It was nearly noon when Sam and Dean wandered down the hall from the garage. Sam disappeared into his room, wanting to unpack. Dean expected to find her in the library researching or in the Dean Cave watching a movie, so he was surprised to find both rooms empty. He headed towards their bedroom next. As he approached, he called out her name only to be greeted by the sound of his own voice echoing off the cool tile.</p>
<p>He turned the knob and pushed open the door to find the room completely dark. He flipped the light switch and was greeted with a soft groan from the unmoving lump curled under the covers. He frowned as he flipped the light off and made his way over to the bed. “Sweetheart?” he asked as he pulled the blankets back.</p>
<p>She huffed out a breath through her nose. “Migraine.”</p>
<p>He sat carefully so he didn’t jostle the bed much. He leaned back against the headboard and she shifted just enough to lay her head on his leg. He spoke softly, “How long have you been in here?”</p>
<p>“Dunno,” she mumbled. “Just wanna sleep, but I can’t.”</p>
<p>He ran his fingers gently over her temple. “How can I help?”</p>
<p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>He smiled softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” He ran his hand slowly over the side of her head. Then he moved to run his fingers through her hair. They got snagged in some tangles causing him to pull and she whimpered. “Shit, sorry.”</p>
<p>He reached blindly towards the nightstand where her brush always sat. He curled his fingers around the handle and lifted it off the surface. He started at the ends, carefully running the bristles through her long hair. He went slowly so as to not tug anymore. Before long, it was tangle-free, though he continued to brush through it for several more minutes.</p>
<p>He returned her brush to the nightstand and resumed combing his fingers through her hair. He alternated between that and carefully twirling pieces of it around. Within a few minutes, he felt her finally, fully relax against him as she fell asleep. He continued to play with her hair for a bit while she slept. Eventually, he dozed off, too.</p>
<p>He woke when she shifted. He opened his eyes to find her rubbing the sleep from her own. She smiled when she noticed he was awake. “Good… afternoon?” she asked, unaware of what time it was.</p>
<p>Again, he gently ran his fingers through her hair. “How’s the head?”</p>
<p>She took a moment to evaluate. “Umm, about eighty percent better. Still have a bit of the headache, but I think the nausea is gone.”</p>
<p>“That’s something.” He pulled her hair back off her shoulder. His large, calloused hand firmly, but gently, gripped the back of her neck before he started to massage. He carefully squeezed her neck between this palm and fingertips. Next, kneaded the muscles in her shoulder with his thumb.</p>
<p>She moaned in gratitude.</p>
<p>“You think you can sit up?” he asked. She hummed as she considered, then nodded. “Alright. Come ‘ere,” he patted the bed between his long bowlegs.</p>
<p>She sat up slowly. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment. “Ugh. Dizziness is not quite gone.”</p>
<p>He placed a tentative hand on her bicep in an attempt to steady her. “Take your time.” She finally moved to sit as he’d directed. “Face that way,” he smirked as he pointed away from himself.</p>
<p>She chuckled. She settled in front of him and leaned back into him. She lowered her head so her chin rested on her chest.</p>
<p>He resumed his massaging of her neck and shoulders. He rolled her head to the side and pushed just enough to stretch the muscles in the side of her neck. He then slowly stretched the other side. It was something they’d discovered long ago that always eased her headaches. “Feeling better yet?” he asked as he placed a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’d say we’re up to eighty-five percent.”</p>
<p>“I think I have an idea that will bump that up.” He peppered a few more kisses across her exposed skin as she hummed in contentment and curiosity. “A bath. Followed by finding you something to eat.”</p>
<p>She rolled her head back onto his chest and turned her face toward him as far as she could. “This is why you’re my favorite. You have the best ideas.”</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a moment before pushing her forward enough to scoot off the bed. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>She curled herself into the same position he’d found her in. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Light from the hallway washed over her when he left the door open and headed to run the bath for her.</p>
<p>He returned several minutes later. He reached both hands towards her, palms up, and prepared to pull her to her feet. “Come on.”</p>
<p>She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Taking his outstretched hands, she let herself be pulled up. He then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>She smiled when she saw the candles lit around the tub. He helped her out of her clothes and then offered her a hand for balance as she stepped into the tub. She sank down into the bubbles and warmth. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>“How is it?” he asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Perfect temperature and my favorite bubble bath.” She opened one eye to glance at him and declared, “I’m staying here until I’m pruney.”</p>
<p>He threw his head back as he laughed. That sound never failed to make everything better, even on the best of days. He nodded as he composed himself. “I won’t stop you. Lean forward for me.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around her knees to pull herself forward.</p>
<p>He grabbed the large cup that she kept by the tub. He dunked it into the water to fill it. She tipped her head back, anticipating his plan. He slowly poured the full cup over her head while guarding her face with his other hand.</p>
<p>He proceeded to lather shampoo through her now-wet hair and took his time massaging her scalp before rinsing the suds down to mix with the bubble bath. Once he finished, he stood. “I’m gonna go grab you some clean pajamas and make you something to eat. Any preference?”</p>
<p>She thought for a minute. “Probably soup. I feel a million times better, but I don’t want to risk anything else yet.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll be back in a little bit.” He smiled at her before leaving her to soak alone. She was nearly dozing off when he returned. He set some clothes by the sink for her. “The pajamas are warm out of the dryer and your soup is ready whenever you are.”</p>
<p>She lifted her hands from the water to look at her fingertips. “Yep, I’m done.” She leaned forward and pulled the plug from the drain. Once the tub was about half empty she stood.  Dean wrapped the towel around her. He offered his hand again for balance as she stepped out. He rubbed his hands over the towel covering her arms.</p>
<p>Once she was dry she grabbed the shirt he’d brought in. She immediately recognized it as her favorite of his old tees. She smiled as she realized the sweats were his, too. She reached her hand out for him to take.</p>
<p>He intertwined his fingers with hers. “Do you want to eat in the kitchen or in bed?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, kitchen. Then a movie in bed.” She leaned her head over to rest against his arm as they walked.</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect to me.” He led her to the kitchen and dished up the soup. He placed the bowl in front of her along with a sleeve of saltine crackers. “Want something to drink?”</p>
<p>“Do we have any Gatorade?” she asked.</p>
<p>He went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle. He set it in front of her before sitting beside her.</p>
<p>She furrowed her eyebrows at him and she slurped some liquid off her spoon. “Aren’t you going to eat?”</p>
<p>“I ate a sandwich while I made the soup.”</p>
<p>She took her time eating. Once she finished, she pushed the bowl away. “Movie?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Movie.” They both stood and moved towards their bedroom. “What do you want to watch?”</p>
<p>“<em>Miss Congeniality </em>, maybe?” She smirked as she sat on the bed. She slid her feet under the covers before she laid down and shifted onto her side.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes but immediately moved to find the DVD and put it into the player. He changed into some gray sweats and a clean black t-shirt before he sat on the bed. He laid on his back and pulled her tightly against his side. He kissed her forehead as they got settled.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arm over his chest and squeezed him. “Psst.” She looked up at him as he looked down at her. “<b>I dare you to kiss me</b>,” she said, just as she had back when they’d shared their first kiss.</p>
<p>He chuckled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. “You are a dork.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “But I’m your dork.”</p>
<p>He kissed her once more. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>